Daniel Sedin
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Örnsköldsvik, SWE | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2018 }} Daniel Sedin (born September 26, 1980, in Örnsköldsvik, Sweden) is a Swedish former professional ice hockey winger who played 18 seasons of the National Hockey League for the Vancouver Canucks. His identical twin brother Henrik also played for the Canucks, with whom Daniel has played inseparably throughout his career. Together they are known for the effective way in which they play off of one another; Daniel, normally finishing plays between the brothers, was known as the scorer, and Henrik, the playmaker. Playing career Daniel began his professional career with Henrik in 1997–98 for Modo of the Swedish Elite League as a 16-year-old. In their second year with Modo, Daniel and Henrik led a team that included future NHLers Samuel Påhlsson and František Kaberle in scoring — Daniel finished first overall. As a result of their successful 1998–99 season in Sweden, the Sedins drew considerable attention for the upcoming 1999 NHL Entry Draft. Naturally, it would seem certain that as top prospects, Henrik and Daniel would be chosen by two different teams, and consequently be split up in the NHL. After a series of complex transactions, Vancouver Canucks general manager Brian Burke, bent on acquiring both Sedins, obtained the second and third overall picks, selecting Daniel second. Following the draft, Daniel chose to return to Sweden with Henrik to play one more season with Modo, in which he subsequently finished second in team scoring with 45 points in 50 games, two points behind Henrik. .]] In 2000–01, Daniel played his first season for the Canucks, tallying 20 goals (tied for second among rookies) and 34 points. The following two seasons, Daniel's points totals would remain in the 30-point range until 2003–04, in which he would improve to 54 points. On February 24, 2004, Sedin scored his first career hat-trick in a four-goal effort, scoring all the Canucks goals in a 4-2 win over the Detroit Red Wings. However, along with brother and linemate Henrik, at this point in Daniel's career, he would not yet obtain the first-line scoring totals he was expected to achieve. .]] During the lockout season, Daniel returned to Sweden to play again for Modo, along with Henrik and teammate Markus Näslund. He would also participate in the 2005 World Championships for Sweden. In 2005–06, Daniel broke out with 71 points – an indication he had achieved his first-line potential. Newly acquired Anson Carter would play on Daniel's line centered by Henrik, and the line would compete throughout the season with the Näslund-Morrison-Bertuzzi line (widely accepted in the past as one of the league's most prolific line combinations) as the Canucks' primary scorers. Daniel built on his breakout campaign in 2006–07 and established himself as the Canucks' top scorer. He paced the team with a career-high 36 goals and 84 points to earn the Cyrus H. McLean Trophy. In game one of the Canucks' first round match-up against the Dallas Stars, Daniel assisted on Henrik's quadruple-overtime winner, ending the longest-ever Canucks playoff game and the sixth longest in NHL history. Daniel finished the playoffs, however, with a disappointing 5 points in 12 games and the Canucks were eliminated by eventual Stanley Cup champions, the Anaheim Ducks in the second round. He continued his scoring pace the following season with 74 points in 2007–08. Late in the 2008–09 season, Daniel was named the NHL's second star of the week on March 30, 2009, after recording 4 goals and 4 assists in 4 games, including a game winning goal. He finished the season with 31 goals and 82 points, including a career-high 51 assists, tying Henrik for the team lead in points. Daniel signed a 5 year, $30.5 million conract with the Vancouver Canucks on July 1, 2009. Awards * Won the Golden Puck (Elitserien player of the year) in 1999. * Won a Winter Olympic gold medal in 2006 * Won the Cyrus H. McLean Trophy (Vancouver Canucks' leading scorer) in 2007 and 2009. * Named the NHL Second Star of the Week on March 30, 2009. Transactions * June 26, 1999 - Drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the first round, second overall, in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft * July 27, 1999 - Signed with the Canucks to a three-year contract. * July 29, 2003 - Re-signed with the Canucks to a one-year, $1.125 million contract. * September 10, 2004 - Re-signed with the Canucks to a one-year contract. * June 30, 2006 - Re-signed with the Canucks to a three-year, $10.75 million contract. * July 1, 2009 - Re-signed with the Canucks to a five-year, $30.5 million contract. Career statistics International play International statistics External links * * Daniel Sedin on Vancouver Canucks Roster * Category:Born in 1980 Category:2006 Olympian Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:MoDo Hockey player Category:IIHF Player Category:Retired in 2018